


[PODFIC] Tension

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: [PODFIC] The Stars, Like Dust [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Knight Pearl, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poly Bisexual Rose Quartz, Polyamory, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: It has been a very long time.Podfic of"Tension"byTheBlindBandit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488300) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



**Links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/awqtgt3t4kzx4k6/The%20Stars%20Like%20Dust%2004%20Tension%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Title:** [The Stars, Like Dust 04 Tension](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4488300)

 **Author:** [TheBlindBandit](TheBlindBandit)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:**  Pearl/Rose Quartz; Rose Quartz/Greg

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:10:54

 

 **Summary:** It has been a very long time.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
